


The Last Impostor

by moonormous26



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonormous26/pseuds/moonormous26
Summary: this is a fanfiction of what just happened in an among us game
Kudos: 14





	The Last Impostor

**Author's Note:**

> LOL I HAVE NO WRITING MOOD AHAHAthis is shit

This was it, the final 3 people.  
It was a hard game. So many died, and they had voted out one of the two impostors among themselves, but now was the hardest part. Who was the final impostor?

Niki and Honey were so suspicious of each other. Their tension was cut-table! Poor Wnder, she had to either go against her love, or against Honey. And so, they called an emergency meeting.

"It's Honey" Niki said, to Honey's shock, due to her proving her own innocence the last round. "Why is it me? You've been taking charge in accusations all game! What if its you?" Honey barked back. They continued this argument for quite a while, until Niki was the one under suspicion. Much to Niki's surprise, she had begun defending herself, sadly to no avail. Honey had Wnder convinced. All Wnder had to do was click a button. But she didn't. The vote was tied. So they returned, and this time, they called once more, an emergency meeting.   
Honey plead her innocence, and to Niki's dismay, Wnder believed her. It was all over. She would be voted out and they would all die! It wasn't her!  
.  
.  
The votes have been received.  
Honey has 2 votes. She has been voted out

Victory.


End file.
